Haunted Villa
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /author hanya iseng ngebuat cerita horror/ Len dkk berencana pergi ke villa tua yang kononnya villa tersebut berhantu, tapi siapa sangka saat mereka memasukin villa tersebut justru membuat mereka harus kehilangan nyawa mereka? /OC nyasar kesini/ tragedy 1 : Say good bye to Rin.
1. Tragedy 0 : The Villa in middle forest

Chalice : Konnichiwa, minna~ *guling-guling lalu nabrak sesuatu*

Natsume : *senyum menyeramkan* Ah, author-san~ Konnichiwa

Chalice : Hallo Natsume, OC ku yang menyeramkan... *muka ketakutan*

Natsuki : kenapa ketakutan? author-san

Chalice : bukan berati aku ngebuat Oc seperti kalian, kalian jadinya nempel ke aku terus...

Natsume & Natsuki : Kenapa? memang tidak boleh?

Chalice : Aku tidak mau OCku yang bagian buat Horror nempel melulu *nangis* kan serem jika di tempelin mahluk yang menyeram-

Natsume : *nyiapin Golok* aku lapar... 6:

Natsuki : *nyiapin Pisau* mau nyembelehin Chalice 6:

Chalice : *ngacir*

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya sayaaa XD tapi Yamaha, Kalau Oc dan Alur cerita yang GaJe ini baru punya saya~

Warning : Kaga serem-serem amat, GaJe, Horror kaga terasa DX, SArap, Aneh, kaga jelas apa maksud author, author maksa banget, ingat kalau chalice itu ratu TYPO #plak, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, OC nyasar disini, OOC, dll.

Rated T untuk keadaan blood gore dan scene (masih belum ada disini~)

~happy Reading~

* * *

-di sebuah Villa tua-

**"hihihihi~~~ kakak~" ** terlihat anak perempuan berambut biru kehitaman, bermata perak, rambut di gerai yang sepanjang bahu 5 cm, memakai baju kimono yag berwarna merah seperti darah. berlari-lari didalam Villa tersebut.

**"ada apa?"** terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam, bermata merah darah, berambut sepanjang punggung, memakai baju ala gothic. sedang membaca buku.

**"Permainan~"** ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman mengerikan.

**"?"** sang kakak hanya kebingungan.

* * *

-di suatu tempat-

"Hei, teman-teman. kalian pernah dengar sebuah villa di hutan kematian?" tanya Len keteman-temannya.

"kaga" ucap mereka.

"aku tahu, aku pernah baca di internet, dulu pemilik rumah itu mempunyai 2 anak perempuan, lalu pemilik rumah itu dan istrinya meninggal, tertinggalah dua anak perempuan itu, orang-orang dulu yakin 2 anak itu adalah penyihir dan membunuh 2 anak perempuan itu, 2 perempuan itu kakak dan adik, aku membaca di buku kuno katanya sang kakak umurnya 16 tahun dan sang adik 6 tahun" ucap Miku dengan muka serius.

"dan katanya setiap ada yang datang kerumah itu mereka akan membunuhnya" ucap Len menyambung perkataan Miku.

"lalu?" ucap Rin.

Len hanya ber-smirk-ria

Wait a minute.

.

.

.

.

"JANGAN BILANG KALAU KITA AKAN KESANA UNTUK UJI NYALI!" teriak Miku dan Rin.

"yap~~" ucap Len happy.

"Hell no!" teriak Rin dan Miku sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"kelihatannya menarik" ucap Luka, Gakupo dan Kaito bersamaan.

"Baiklah, 2 : 4, yang menang 4 jadi kalian harus ikut!" ucap Len.

"Tidak!" teriak Rin dan Miku sayangnya mereka di tarik Len dan Kaito.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak mereka

**BRAK!** (suara pintu mobil di tutup)

"ready?" ucap Len sambil memegang setir mobil BMW nya.

"Hei, tunggu. kau sejak kapan bisa nyetir?!" teriak mereka semua (min Len)

"umm... sejak kemarin, aku kemarin diajarin nyetir sama Lenka-nee" ucap Len innocent.

"EKH?! Lenka-senpai bisa nyetir?!" teriak mereka lagi.

"tentu, memang kalian pikir Lenka-nee tidak bisa nyetir?" ucap Len santai.

semua angguk-angguk.

"jangan buku dari judulnya, Minna" ucap Len dengan kata-kata bijak dan mulai menyetir.

semuanya hanya diam.

**BROOOOM! (suara mobil jalan)**

* * *

-di hutan-

mereka semua sudah masuk beberapa jam yang lalu cuman...

"kok, dari tadi jalannya kaya begini semua ya" ucap Luka sadar.

"paling-paling cuman gara-gara pohonnya sama semua" ucap Rin.

"tidak, kita kembali lagi di tempat awal, lihat" ucap Kaito dan mengambil sesuatu di lantai.

"apa itu?" tanya Gakupo.

"ini adalah stik es krim yang kubuang disini untuk menjadi tanda, dan aku menjatuhkannya di pintu masuk hutan ini cuman..." ucap Kaito sambil memegang stik eskrim itu tanpa mengetahui tatapan wajah teman-temannya yang berubah cengo.

'demi Dewi Pisang (?), sejak kapan Kaito jadi pintar?!' batin Len.

'demi para penggemar jeruk, sejak kapan Kaito jadi pintar?' batin Rin.

'demi dewi perkebunan yang berbaik hati menyuburkan negi (?), kenapa Kaito bisa jadi sepintar ini?!' batin Miku.

'demi para leluhur ikan Tuna, apa sebentar lagi dunia kiamat? sehingga kaito bisa jadi sepintar ini dengan dratis nya' batin Luka.

'aku berlindung kepada dewa terong (?), kenapa?! kenapa?! Kepintaran Kaito melebihi ku!? (maksudnya gakupo kalah pintar karena dia dan kaito di cap baka)' batin Gakupo

"ada apa? kenapa melihatku kaya begitu?" ucap KAito.

"..." semuanya hanya diam lalu pada berunding dengan cara berbentuk lingkaran yang kaya pemain sepak bola itu lho.

"hei, kok si BaKaito bisa mempunyai ide secermelang itu?" bisik Miku.

"kaga tahu" ucap Rin.

"dia makan apa ya hingga bisa sepintar itu?" ucap Len.

"jangan-jangan dia makan otak si Gumiya, sebelum kesini, makanya jadi pintar begitu" bisikm Gakupo.

"Baka Terong (?)" bisik Luka sambil memukul Gakupo pakai terong.

"ouch... kenapa , Luka-sama memukul ku?" ucap Gakupo dengan muka memelas.

"kalau Kaito makan otak Gumiya, berati Gumiya udah mati kali! dan dia bukan kanibal bukan!" bisik Luka dengan amarah.

"iya,ya" ucap Gakupo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"nah, yang kubingungin si Kaito bisa punya ide kaya begitu ya? aku saja yang pintar ini kaga punya ide kaya gitu" ucap Len menyombongkan diri.

"wuuu... sombong" cibir Rin.

"diam" ucap Len.

"jangan-jangan itu adalah kekuatan tersembunyi Kaito lagi" ucap Miku.

"mungkin saja" ucap Luka.

dan mereka menggangguk-angguk dan mengakhirin perdebatan mereka lalu mereka berjalan ke arah Kaito yang sedang asyik makan es krim.

"kalian lagi bicara soal apa?' tanyanya sambil makan es krim.

"kaga ada apa-apa" ucap Len.

"ayo kita jalan lagi" ucap Luka dan disambut anggukan semuanya.

* * *

setelah mereka berjalan berjam-jam (kuat bener)

hari sudah malam.

"aduh... sudah malam, kita belum jalan keluar lagi..." ucap Miku khawatir.

"bener juga ya..." ucap Len.

"masa kita tidur disini?" ucap Gakupo.

"makanya sudah di bilangin jangan kesini! akhirnya jadi kaya begini kan!" ucap Rin kesal.

semuanya hanya diam.

"eh! ada rumah!" teriak Kaito.

semuanya menengok arah yang di tunjuk Kaito.

benar, ada sebuah villa yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah disana.

"ayo kita kesana, minta izin menginap disana" ajak Len.

semuanya menggangguk dan segera kesana dan mengetuk pintu.

"permisi" ucap Len sambil mengetuk pintu.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"apa ada orang?" tanya Len.

**CKLEK!**

pintu terbuka dan menampakkan gadis yang manis.

"ah, siapa ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyum manis.

Gakupo, Kaito dan Len yang melihat gadis itu tersenyum hanya blushing.

Luka, Miku dan Rin yang melihat pacar mereka kaya begitu hanya menampilkan wajah kesal (atau bisa di bilang cemburu #gaploked.)

B**AG! BUG! PRANG! DUAK!**

nasib para cowo-cowo sekarang mengenaskan.

gadis itu hanya sweadropped melihatnya.

"hahaha... kami kesini mau minta izin menginap, karena kami tersesat" ucap Rin.

"oh.. ya sudah silakan masuk" ucap gadis itu.

"ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu, nona cantik?" ucap GAkupo yang sudah bangkit dari kubur sambil memegang tangan gadis itu

tindakan Gakupo alhasil membuatnya di hajar Luka.

Gadis itu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

mereka semua sudah masuk.

gadis itu menutup pintu dan berkata...

"ngomong-ngomong soal nama, namaku Natsume Kageyami" ucap Natsume.

"oh salam kenal, namaku Miku hatsune, ini Kaito Shion, Len Kagamine, Rin Kagahime, Luka Megurine, Kamui gakupo" ucap Miku mengenalkan diri.

"kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya LEn.

"tidak, aku bersama adikku" ucap Natsume.

"oh..." ucap len dan dia merasa mengingat sesuatu tapi dia lupa apa itu.

"kau kenapa tinggal disini? kan serem" ucap Rin.

"hehehe... aku dan adikku tidak suka keramaian" ucap Natsume.

"oh..."

"kalian mau minum apa? pasti kalian lapar juga kan? akan kubuat makanan" ucap Natsume.

"terimakasih" ucap Miku.

NAtsume hanya tersenyum dan segera kedapur.

* * *

-di dapur-

keihatan Natsume lagi memasak dan disana terdapat adiknya.

"fufufu... mereka sudah menjadi bagian permainan kita" ucap adiknya sambil memeluk boneka.

"benar" ucap Nastume sambil memasak dengan seringai.

**~TBC~**

* * *

_chalice : entah angin apa sehingga aku bikin horror, kemarin bikin Fic horror di Fictionpress, sekarang di sini *ngelap keringet*_

_Natsuki : *dalam keadaan mengerikan* Author-saaaan~~~ *meluk chalice*_

_Chalice : Hiii! tobat! tobat! saya kaga ganggu kalian jadi mohon tidur lah dengan tenang!_

_Natsuki : ?_

_Natsume : kenapa dengan pembuat kitaa, natsuki?_

_Natsuki : *angkat bahu*_

_Natsume & Natsuki : *menulis sesuatu di Kaca dengan darah mereka*_

_**REVIEW PLEASE, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE,PLEASE (bergema udah kaya radio rusak saja *Sweadropped lalu digampar dua N (?)***_


	2. Tragedy 1 : Say Good bye to Rin

Chalice : hehehehe... kita mulai saja dibading banyak curhat karena update la-

Natsuki : *memeluk Chalice dengan tangan berdarah-darah* Chalice-cama~ belum Feedback~

Chalice : *ketakutan* ahahaha... ok,oke... kita Feedback dulu...

Natsume : FeedBack :

* * *

**Ryu Kago :**

Chalice : Suka? hueee! ada yang suka dengan cerita horror ku! *nangis lalu meluk Natsume*

Natsuki : dikrpisi *kesusahan bicara*

Chalice : Dikripsi? hmm... bagaimana ya, saya juga merasa dikripsinya kurang cuman saya kaga tahu mau di buat apa dikripsinya *garuk-garuk kepala*, kalau sisa sarannya bakal saya usahin asalkan tidak lupa #ditendang reader.

Natsuki : TYPO, kekekeke... , maklum Chalice itu ratunya TYPO #chalice di tendang massa.

Natsume : A/N ya.. *death glare ke Chalice*

Chalice : akan saya usahakan dikit *ketakutan ngelihat Ocnya yang mukanya langsung sangar*, tapi intinya terimakasih sudah mereview~ *happy face*

Natsuki : yang panjang paling Feedbacknya =.=''.

* * *

to Kutogami Kuroh Hana :

sudah di lanjutin, maaf kalau lama XD saya soalnya lagi malas lanjutin *chalice kena hajar reader*

Saya juga suka pairing itu XD.

terimakasih atas reviewnya, Hana-chan~

* * *

To Sasa Kaguya :

benarkah? chalice senang ada yang bilang demikian XD.

chalice sudah lanjut~

terimakasih atas penyemangatnya XD.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Sasa-chan~

* * *

Chalice : baiklah, saat nya mulai ceritanya XD.

Natsuki : *memegang pisau dan mengarah ke TV* Happy Leading! :D

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice tapi... motor yamaha mio *Chalice di bunuh para kru Yamaha* ralat... Yamaha dan crypton future media.

Warning : GaJe, gak ada serem-seremnya, Sarap, TYPO, cara mengeja EYD chalice tidak benar, Lebay, bahasa gaul mungkin terdektesi, OC Chalice nyasar, dll.

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

Natsume pergi ke ruang makan sambil membawa nampan, terlihat disana terdapat Kaito, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Rin dan Len sedang duduk.

"Ini makanan kalian, semoga masakanku enak, soalnya masakanku kurang baik" ucap Natsume sambil menaruh makanan ke tempat mereka.

"Terimakasih, maaf kalau kami menyusahkanmu" ucap Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak apa. saya senang kok membantu orang lain, dan saya tidak merasa kalian menyusahkan kok" ucap Natsume dengan senyuman mautnya yang membuat para lelaki (GakuKaiLen) blushing berat.

**SMACK! SLAP!**

KaiGakuLen mendapatkan jitakan dan tamparan maut dari kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"_I, Itai yo, _Luka-sama! kenapa kau memukulku?!" pekik Gakupo sambil memegang kepala dan pipinya (?).

"Hmph!" Luka membuang muka sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aw... Sakit banget, Mii-chan. kenapa kau menampar dan menjitakku?" tanya Kaito sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aku benci Kaito!" pekik Miku sambil membuang muka.

"Eh?" Kaito hanya kebingungan.

"Rinny! kenapa kau menjitak dan menamparku?! sakit sekali!" pekik Len sambil memegang pipinya yang sangat merah dan terdapat telapak tangan.

"Jangan menoleh ke gadis lain selainku!" ucap Rin kesal.

"Eh?" Len hanya kebingungan.

Natsume yang melihat pertengkaran mereka hanya tersenyum tipis ah bukan, tapi tersenyum kejam.

'Kelihatannya mereka mulai berpecah belah~' batin Natsume sambil tetap memasang senyumannya.

**CKLEK!**

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka, semuanya menoleh ke pintu itu, terlihat anak kecil berambut hitam kebiruan, bermata perak, berbaju kimono.

"O, Onee-san... siapa mereka?" tanya gadis itu.

"Natsuki, ayo makan. kita makan bersama dengan para tamu" ucap Natsume sambil berjalan ke arah sang adik, Natsuki Kageyami (Chalice : Marganya sama dengan Ocku yang lain XD yang pernah baca haunted school karya saya pasti tahu *Promosi mode On*)

"Makan dengan olang lain?" tanya Natsuki sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya membuat Natsuki kelihatan imut apalagi ditambah matanya yang besar dan pipinya yang manis.

Spontan saja wajah imut Natsuki membuat Luka Rin dan Miku dalam mode girlish melihat wajah _moe _Natsuki.

'_KAWAAIII!_' batin mereka bertiga.

"Iya, mau tidak?" tanya Natsume dengan senyuman.

"YAAA! AYO KITA MAKAAAN BELSAMA~~!" pekik Natsuki semangat.

Natsuki segera duduk di samping Rin dan memulai makan.

"SALAMAT MAKAN!" pekik Natsuki senang

"Yang benar selamat makan, Tsuki" ucap Natsume membenarkan.

"Oh maaf, salah" ucap Natsuki sambil memeletkan lidahnya sedikit dan menjitak kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan

Dan mereka segera memulai makan,

"Enak" ucap Gakupo, Kaito dan Len setelah memakan masakan Natsume "Kami yakin kau bisa jadi istri yang baik kalau bisa memasakan makanan seenak ini, Cuman sayang kalian tinggalnya jauh dari kota, pasti kau sudah punya pacar kalau ada di kota" ucap mereka membuat pasangan mereka cemburu

"Hahaha, terimakasih tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal di kota" ucap Natsume sambil tersenyum

Natsume dan 3 cowo itu terus berbincang-bincang membuat Luka, Miku dan Rin mengeluarkan aura cemburu

'Mereka! Udah tahu ada pacar mereka disini malahan tetap nempel sama perempuan, DASAR!' batin Luka dan Miku kesal.

'Leeen... kau.. padahal dia sudah tahu aku ada disini! Malah nempel sama perempuan lain pula! Sok akrab juga!' batin Rin kesal sambil menghancurkan makanan di piringnya

**KRAK!**

'Eh? Kok ada suara benda hancur?' tanya Rin dan menolehkan kepalanya ke piringnya

Makanan yang ada di piringnya berubah menjadi Kelabang, belatung dan kalajeking membuat Rin terlonjak kaget, ditambah lagi sendoknya menghancurkan salah satu belatung menjadi dua bagian.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekikan Rin membuat semua orang disana menoleh apalagi mendengar suara orang jatuh

Mereka melihat Rin jatuh dari kursinya, wajahnya terlihat kaget dan tidak percaya

"Ada apa, Rin?!" tanya Len dan segera berlari ke arah kekasihnya

"LEEEN!" pekik Rin dan langsung memeluk Len, tindakan Rin membuat Len kaget

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Len lagi

"Makananku...Ma, makananku jadi be, belatung, kelabang dan kalajeking..." ucap Rin ketakutan dan menunjuk piringnya dan kembali memeluk Len

Len segera melepaskan pelukan Rin dan segera berdiri memeriksa piring Rin.

Tidak ada apa-aapa, tidak ada kelabang, tidak ada belatung ataupun kalajeking.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Rin" ucap Len membuat Rin kaget

"Eh?! Tapi tadi ada!" pekik Rin dan segera berdiri dan langsung melihat piringnya "...Tidak ada apapun... yang ada hanya makanan yang tadi... tidak ada serangga" gumam Rin tidak percaya

"Paling kau menghayal, Rin" ucap Len sambil menepuk pundak Rin.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MENGHAYAL! AKU MELIHAT DAN MERASAKANNYA SENDIRI!" teriak Rin membela diri

Selama mereka fokus pada Rin, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa Natsume dan Natsuki menyeringai.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Natsume segera membereskan piring-piring yang kotor

"Makanan Nee-san enak kan?" tanya Natsuki pada Rin dengan senyuman.

"Eh? I, iya" ucap Rin gugup.

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu, kau tahu kan tadi itu pasti hayalanmu" ucap Len sambil menepuk pundak Rin.

"KAU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAKU BAHWA TADI BUKAN HALUNISASI! AKU MERASAKANNYA! MELIHATNYA!, LEN!" bentak Rin kesal bahwa kekasihnya tidak percaya

"Tapi kami melihat makanan mu tidak berubah sama sekali kok" ucap Miku.

Semuanya mengangguk membuat Rin kesal

"OKE! _Fine!_ Kalian benar! Itu pasti hanya halunisasiku saja!" ucap Rin dan pergi dari ruangan itu

"Kau mau kemana, Rin?" tanya Len.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikiranku" ucap Rin sebelum menutup pintu.

**BLAM!**

* * *

"Len _Baka!_ Dia tidak percaya bahwa tadi bukan halunisasi! Aku merasakannya! Aku merasakan aku menghancurkan serangga itu! Kalau halunisasi tidak mungkin ada suara seperti itu! Makanan juga tidak!" umpat Rin kesal

Rin sekarang berada di sebuah lorong panjang dan gelap, langkahnya terhenti melihat foto besar berisi 4 orang, 2 orang yang satunya pria dan satunya lagi wanita, Natsume yang berada disamping wanita itu, dan Natsuki yang duduk dipangkuan wanita itu, wajah Natsuki dan Natsume tersenyum senang, Lukisan tersebut terdapat 4 cakaran besar.

"Foto keluarga? Ah bukan, ini lukisan, tapi kenapa 2 gambar dihancurkan mirip dihancurkan dengan cakaran" ucap Rin sadar bahwa foto itu adalah lukisan dan terdapat cakaran besar di lukisan itu

Tangan Rin menyentuh lukisan itu, Rin merasa tangannya basah dan lengket.

'Lukisannya tidak kering?' tanya Rin

Rin segera melihat tangannya dan mendapati tangannya penuh darah membuat Rin terbelalak kaget, badannya bergetar ketakutan,

'Da, Dari mana darah ini?! Ti, tidak mungkin ini dari lukisan itu' batin Rin dan melihat kembali lukisan tersebut dan baru sadar di bawah kanan terdapat angka yang kelihatannya tahun di buatnya

'1807?! Ini sudah 100 tahun yang lalu!' batin Rin kaget 'Mereka kelihatan muda! Tidak mungkin mereka keturunannya! Wajah mereka dengan lukisan ini sama! Sudah kuduga villa ini ada yang aneh!' batin Rin curiga

"Aku harus memberi tahu ini pada semuanya bahwa villa ini berbahaya" gumam Rin dan segera membalikkan badannya

**SREET...SREEET...SREET SREET SREET!**

Rin mendengar suara merangkak dan suara itu semakin cepat, Rin segera membalikkan badannya kebelakang dan mendapati terdapat seseorang anak perempuan merangkak cepat kearahnya, spontan saja Rin terbelalak kaget dan ketakutan, ia segera membalikkan badannya kedepan dan bersiap kabur,

Di depannya tiba-tiba muncul perempuan bermata merah memegang pisau dan menusuk mata kanan Rin

**CRAT!**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Rin dan ia segera memegang mata kanannya yang luka tersebut dengan badan gemetar ia segera berjalan mundur dan membelakangin lukisan itu, kanan dan kiri tidak aman, pikirnya

"Len... Tolong aku..." gumamnya ketakutan sambil berlinang air mata, apalagi melihat 2 mahluk itu berjalan pelan kearah nya dan mengayunkan senjata ke arahnya

"Game over" gumam perempuan bermata merah itu sebelum menusuk Rin tepat di jantungnya

**CRAT!**

Tragedy 1 : Say good bye to Rin -end-

* * *

Chalice : Maaf kalau Rin yang mati duluan X3 chalice bingung mau siapa yang mati duluan, maaf kalau kurang horror :D chalice memang payah membuat orang takut XD

Rin : KAU JAHAT!

Len : BENAR!

Natsuki : Wokeh~~! Sudah di tetapkan bahwa Chalice-cama itu sangat jahat, kejam, dan tidak pintal! *memainkan parang*

Chalice : KAU LEBIH KEJAM, TSUKI QAQ

Natsuki : Wokeeeh~


End file.
